


Huh?

by kerotobi



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, aeson's 27-28, god they're geeks, he's a nerd, shiki's in his mid/late twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerotobi/pseuds/kerotobi
Summary: Fellow co-worker in their hunting association Aeson Mathesius decided to work up his feelings and invite himself over to his crush's house. That crush happens to be his younger co-worker, Shiki Tachibana. How this'll go, who knows?
Relationships: Lucretious Tachibana/Aeson Mathesius, Lucretious/Aeson, Shiki Tachibana/Aeson Mathesius, Shiki/Aeson





	Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> these are two characters of mine!! hopefully i tagged these correctly and didnt f them up. if u somehow find this and don't know me, then leave a kudos or comment if you like it! thank u :)

“Lucretious! Wait up!” Called Aeson from further down the street.

Shiki was currently walking his way back home, holding his bag and sword after clocking out from work. He turns to see the familiar face catch up to him to walk at his friend’s pace.

“You uh.. gonna be busy at all tonight?”

“Nah.. I’ll probably have a quick drink and go to bed.”

_Conmodum!_ Aeson thought. “Would you er.. mind if I came over and we had some drinks together? I wanted to see if we could hang out some more outside work.”

Shiki considered it for a second. It’s only been.. 5 or so months since I met this guy? And this feels like he’s asking me on a date.. Definitely not.. right?

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t mind it being a bit disorganized. I’ve got your regular beer, some sake, maybe wine, if you like that. Oh, You haven’t been to my house yet, yea?” _Ahhhhggg!! What am I doing?! Why am I letting him come over like this? Did I forget that I have beer cans all over the place?! Yesterday we watched a shitty drama and fell asleep crying on the couch dumbass!_ Shiki’s subconscious yelled at him, but he waved it away.

“Oh, uh.. Yeah, I haven’t seen it yet. You live close, don’t you?”

“Mhmm. It’s small, but it’s comfy and does the job right.”

They continued to walk down the softly lit streetwalk, The streetlights over their head a warm yellow-orange colour.

It was until they reached a sidewalk with compact townhouses next to each other, staircases leading up to the main door, that Shiki took a deep breath and pulled out his house keys from his front jean pocket. He quickly fumbled to get the door open.

Once it was opened, the two were hit with a wave of cold air. The interior of the home consisted with the front door having a small stone area to take off your shoes, and a wooden hallway with the bathroom, laundry room, and AC unit. At the end of the hallway was the main home, with a condense kitchen + island, a living room with a nice couch, coffee table, and tv inside an entertainment system, and an upstairs leading to the main bed area. In addition, there was a guest room on the other side, opposite to the kitchen. Compact, but comfortable for a person living alone. The living room was a bit of a mess, some beer cans and dirty plates spread about the table.  
“I’m home,” Shiki said out loud as he dropped his bag on the couch and hung his sword up on a lanyard/car key like hanger. Above it says, “ **INTERFECTOR GOES HERE.** ”

“I’m gonna get changed real quick and I’ll bring out the drinks, yea?”

“Sounds good.”

Shiki trotted up the stairs quickly. Aeson took this opportunity to take a peek around the room. Unknowingly not being aware of the fact that in the future he’ll be very familiar with this home soon. He looked about the living room, getting some of the beer cans and dirty plates and putting them in the trash and sink, respectively.

“Ack! My bad Mathesius-san! I forgot that I left it a bit messy.” The dragon sheepishly apologized as he ran down the stairs.

“It’s fine! _..Not like my house is any cleaner.._ ” Aeson mumbled that last bit.

Soon, Shiki appeared in a loose t-shirt and shorts, that looked way too short to be proper shorts. “Sorry for takin’ a hot minute, lets get some drinks and food down the hatch, shall we?”

Aeson nodded, trying to hide his blush as much as he can.

____________________

“Fuah! Maaaaaaan! A drink after workin’ a long-ass day always feels so good!” Shiki boasts, holding his beer can in the air.

Aeson stifles a laugh, trying to be as polite as he can. “Yeah.. you’re right.”

The dragon looked over at Aeson, who looked way too sheepish. Is he a quiet drunk? He wouldn’t be this quiet, would he? Shiki poncered.

“Hey, You don’t gotta be so tense right now. We’re two guys drinkin, havin fun! Ya know.. I might drink more than usual since you’re with me tonight.”

Aeson’s mind could do anything but relax. The guy he has a massive crush on just told him one of the sweetest things ever to him and he’s supposed to relax? That’s a funny joke you just made. He was so happy, he could cry. “I.. I appreciate that.. Guess I'll do the same!”

“That’s the spirit!” Shiki opened a bottle of whiskey and poured one out for each of them.

  
\---------------------

“Euggh..” Aeson moaned, his head wrecked from the alcohol he and Shiki drank. He’s… still at Shiki’s place, right? … Not only is he in Shiki’s place, he’s in Shiki’s personal place. Shiki’s lap, to be specific. His face fumed when he realized the position he was in.

Shiki sensed movement and something warm on his lap, so he woke up. He looked down at the dark haired lad. “Heya.. You doin’ alright? You drank two shots of whiskey and passed out.”

“I-I’m.. fine. Thank you.” Aeson looked up in a blur and looked away.

“Geez, you’re burnin’ up! I don’t think you’re alright. You runnin’ a fever?”

“N-No, I’m-” Shiki placed his forehead on Aeson’s to check his temperature… without thinking. “Yeah, that's not good. You’re definitely sick. Lemme-”

In the split second that everything paused, as if someone had pressed the pause button on a game or video, when his face was mere centimeters from Shiki’s, Aeson considered whether or not to take this chance to make that space close. He was still drunk. _Right? He can use that as an excuse. It’s alright, no worries. It’s okay._

Aeson leaned closer and pulled Shiki in for a kiss. It was soft, warm. The black haired man’s eyes were squeezed shut as they kissed. He could feel Shiki’s stare until Shiki’s eyes also closed.

_Silence._ Nothing but the faint sound of music from a radio and the sound of traffic outside were heard. As the kiss broke, Aeson realized what he’d done. His eyes widened in fear.

**_Shit._ **

He quickly sat up, accidentally headbutting Shiki in the process.

“Ow! I-I’m so sorry, I just. I’m drunk, is all! That was disgusting, right? I’ll see myself out, it’s all right. Thank you for the drinks, I appreciate it! I’ll pay you back sometime when I see you again! Thanks and thanks again! _Ciao,_ Lucretious!”

In the short burst that all of that was said, Aeson was stumbling out of the couch and living room, towards and out the door. It slammed, only just mere moments ago, a handsome lad was laying on his lap. Shiki sat there dumbfounded, holding his forehead and mouth.

_...I never said I hated it._ Shiki thought to himself.


End file.
